Fusion Suit
Samus Aran’s Fusion Suit is a the result of radical alterations to her Power Suit during the opening scenes of Metroid Fusion. Its creation was an unexpected side effect of the surgical removal of certain parts of her armor, and the Vaccine "Metroid" given to Samus when she was about to die from an X Parasite viral infection. Manual "The standard suit Samus posesses at the beginning of the game." Origins When Samus was attacked and incapacitated by the then-unknown X Parasites, the doctors treating her were unable to take off her Power Suit while she was unconscious. The organic parts of the suit had physically bonded with her, and majority of it had to be surgically removed. However, this was not enough to save her, and she seemed close to death until the Federation administered a vaccine created from Metroid DNA. This destroyed the X within her, but permanently altered her cellular makeup. Taking advantage of what was left of her original power suit, Samus immediately set out in her new ‘Fusion Suit’ to investigate X activity on a space station in orbit around SR388. Features The Fusion Suit has small hooks or claws on Samus’s free arm, reminiscent of Metroid ‘teeth’ or the hooks on the arms of the Chozo, and three small purple spheres on its back that are similar to a metroid's internal nuclei. The helmet also gains a Metroid-like appearance with the sides looking reminiscent of the standard Metroid's outer talons (or inner talons if you consider their arrangement). Less sturdy and possessing weaker shielding than the Power Suit, the Fusion Suit takes heavier damage from enemy attacks, and is initially unable to protect her from extreme cold, to which the Metroid vaccine left her vulnerable. One of the suit's weaknesses is the inability to use her classic Ice Beam, forcing her instead to rely on Ice Missiles, a technology she had not used since her final struggle against Dark Samus. The Fusion Suit does have advantages, however. Working in conjunction with Samus’s new part-Metroid physiology, the suit allows her to absorb the X, replenishing health and ammunition. The lighter construction allows Samus to grab ledges and hold on or pull herself up, something she was previously unable to accomplish in her suit without the Power Grip upgrade. Instead of adding hardware, the Fusion Suit can use specially prepared data to mimic her previous upgrades and abilities. Eventually, she restores the functionality of her old suit upgrades, the Varia and Gravity Suits, signified not by the familiar changes in physical dimensions, but rather by changes in the Fusion Suit’s color scheme. .]] During the climactic final battle against an Omega Metroid, Samus absorbs the Core-X from a felled SA-X, and the color scheme changes one last time, to resemble her Varia Suit prior to its deconstruction. This new suit upgrade grants her the Ice Beam, finally restoring her last lost ability, returning her to the height of her power, and allowing her to defeat the menacing Metroid and escape the doomed station. It is unknown whether Samus will be featured wearing the Fusion Suit in her next game, or if she will restore her Power Suit or Varia Suit as she has done in previous games. An interesting feature of the suit is that although the suit changes color upon obtainment the hand that holds the arm cannon remains green. In other games When Metroid Fusion and Metroid Prime are connected with a Nintendo GameCube Game Boy Advance Cable once Metroid Prime has been completed at least once, players are granted the option of playing Prime with Samus wearing her Fusion Suit. The change is purely superficial, and does not affect gameplay, much like the Justin Bailey suit in the original Metroid. It also does not extend to Samus’s helmet interior and arm cannon, although Samus's eyes change from an intense, angered manner to a more calmed one when wearing the suit. When Samus acquires the Phazon Suit in this mode, it takes on the appearance of the Omega Suit from Fusion, but with a blue visor, instead of the actual green. In the New Play Control! and Metroid Prime Trilogy versions of Metroid Prime, the Fusion Suit is unlockable through the Credit system introduced in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. The Fusion Suit was modelled and skinned by Gene Kohler. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, a Fusion Suit variation is available as an alternate costume for Samus. It does not change the shape of the suit, but merely recolors the Varia Suit to resemble the distinctive blue and yellow color scheme of the Fusion Suit. Trophy "During exploration of SR388, Samus is infected by an X parasite and nearly dies. A vaccine created from Metroid cells saves her, but her suit turns blue and loses most of its abilities and weapons. This new Samus must regather her special abilities and fight to neutralize the threat of the X parasites in the space station run by Biologic Space Laboratories." (GBA Metroid Fusion) Sticker *'Samus' - Metroid Fusion Electric Resistance +16 (Samus, Zero Suit Samus) Appearances *''Metroid Fusion'' (GBA, 2002) *''Metroid Prime'' (GCN, 2002) *''Metroid: Zero Mission'' (GBA, 2004) *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (Wii, 2008) *''New Play Control! Metroid Prime'' (Wii, Japan-only 2009) *''Metroid Prime Trilogy'' (Wii, 2009) Art Gallery Fusion Suit old concept.jpg|Old concept. Fusion Suit old concept 2.jpg File:Fusion Suit art.jpg|Art from Fusion. File:Fusion Suit art 2.jpg Image:Mfusion_guide_intro_04.jpg|Samus being "reborn" into the Fusion for the first time, as seen in the intro of Metroid Fusion. Image:fusionsuit3d.png|The Fusion Suit Trophy render from Brawl. Image:MF PowerGrip.jpg|Samus grabbing hold of a ledge. File:Metroid4 02 big.jpg Image:MF Samus Ladder Pose.jpg|Samus hanging from the specialized Ladders onboard the BSL. File:Metroid4 05.jpg File:Zmf.PNG Image:FusionSuit Perspectives1.PNG|Simple front and back Fusion Suit diagram. Image:Fusion MorphBall.PNG|Several Morph Ball perspectives. File:Fusion_Suit.png|A drawing of the Fusion Suit taken from Fusion's manual. File:SA-X.jpg File:Fusion_Suit_sprite.png|The sprite for the Fusion Suit. File:80061 2.jpg|Fusion Suit models from Metroid Prime. File:3DFusionsuit.png|American commercial. Blueprint Gallery Image:FusionSuit Cannon1.PNG|Arm Cannon diagram. Image:FusionSuit ChargeBeam.PNG|Charge Beam Functions. Image:FusionSuit Cannon2.png|Missile Arming function. Image:FusionSuit RearTorso.PNG|Downloading module. Image:FusionSuit Helmet.png|helmet functions. Image:FusionSuit Mechanics1.PNG|Air-filtering mechanisms and armor material. Image:FusionSuit Arms.png|Arm diagram. Image:FusionSuit Boots.png|Boots diagram. See also *Fusion Suit Mechanics *''Metroid Fusion'' *Power Suit Category:Trophies Category:Stickers Category:Suits Category:Extras Category:Hybrids Category:Metroids Category:Color Changes Category:Gene Kohler